That's The Way It Crumbles, Cookie Wise
by pebbles1234
Summary: House's adult daughter moves to NJ, this causes House's life to change dramatically. Not only does she change his life, but a member of his team's also. This forces House to have a personal relationship with him.
1. The Beginning

I do not own House M.D.

**That's the way it crumbles, cookie wise**

Chapter 1

The beginning

_This fic needs a little background. Chase and Cameron were never together, and House still has his original team. The rest will be explained in the story. I hope you enjoy!_

Interesting cases did not come often enough for Gregory House, M.D. hardly anything came often enough for him. Except the pain. That, unfortunately, never left.

The October day was like any other, boring. House was sitting at his desk listening to Jimmy Hendricks while playing air guitar. His team was working his clinic hours for him. He thought it would be one of them when his door opened, but it wasn't.

"Hey dad." His piercing blue eyes shot up and looked directly into hers. "Izzy?" "Hi." She knew about his leg, she was there when it happened, so she went over and sat on his desk so he could avoid the pain of getting up.

"What are you doing here?" "Aren't you glad to see me?" She smiled, knowing the question would bother him, and she loved seeing his reaction. "No." She smiled even more. "To answer your question, I'm living here now. For two reasons. One, to be closer to you. I spent the first twenty five years of my life with my mother and stepfather and I decided to give you a chance. And two, New Jersey is way closer to my agent and publisher than Kentucky."

"Your accent's stronger in person." She sighed, "Yep, us Southerners are known for our drawl, pecan pie and sweet tea." "And guns." She rolled her eyes and got up to look out the window.

"This is a nice hospital." He got up and stood next to her, unsure of what to say.

"You still have that same car dad; the one Uncle James always makes fun of?" Dr Wilson was always there for her. Whenever she came to visit House, Dr James Wilson was there. She loved him, maybe more than she loved her own father. She looked at him as he nodded.

"Got a bike too, women love it." "I'm sure they do." She laughed and looked at his face. "I don't know about the beard…."

"It makes him look lazy and unkept, although I'm sure its easier to maintain."

Isabella House lighted up when she heard his voice, and when he finished his sentence she ran and hugged him.

"Uncle James, oh how I've missed you." Wilson hugged her back, all the while looking at House. He did not know what he wanted House to look like, but he was happy when House looked liked he gave a damn.

Gregory House was a very jealous person. Not of other people exactly, but just jealous naturally. This time he was jealous of a person, but he would never admit that the reasons her daughterly affections lied elsewhere were his own fault.

"How are you Izzy?" She pulled away from him. "I'm well. I have a book deal."

Wilson was somewhat taken aback, "Really, that's amazing."

"Thank you. I know I'm pretty young, I guess all that college helped. I have dad to thank for that."

They both looked over at House, "I can't allow my offspring to be stupid. That would make me stupid, and I am not stupid."

"Are you staying here long?"

"She lives here Wilson, geez, don't you know anything?" House was nervously fiddling with something on his desk.

"Yes, I plan to have you both over for dinner once I unpack. I have a nice condo. I'm very proud of it actually. The advance on my book was the down payment."

"Wow that really is amazing. I am very proud of you." Wilson hugged her again and saw House mocking him.

"I came here to invite you two gentlemen to lunch." She looked back and forth from her father to Dr Wilson; neither said anything for a few seconds.

Wilson looked at House before he answered. "I have a patient actually, maybe another time?" She nodded, a little disappointedly. "But I happen to know for a fact that House has no patients."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll go, begging is so unattractive, unless of course…."

"Dad."

He smirked.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Bye Izzy, call me later today, okay? I'll give you my address." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

"I have to do a couple things up here before we go, you can wait in the lobby."

"All right."

After she left House opened his bottle of Vicodin and downed a couple.

On her way to the lobby Isabella ran into someone, literally. She seemed to do that often. "I am so sorry, I am such a klutz." She said, bending down to pick up the papers he was holding, without looking at her victim.

"Its alright. I would much rather be ran into by you than some obscenely large man." She smiled and looked at him.

He was incredibly attractive, and by his lab coat she could tell he was a Doctor. "Well," she said while picking up a pen and his prescription pad at the same time, "I can honestly say I have never been accused of being that." She wrote her number on his pad, tore it off, and put it in his lab coat pocket as they were both standing up. He smiled and her heart starting beating faster. "Just in case you ever feel lonely." He smiled even wider and watched her as she walked off.


	2. The Luncheon

I do not own House M.D.

Chapter 2

The Luncheon and what followed

Isabella waited for a couple minutes before she saw her father. She smiled as he came limping down the corridor. With his cap, cane, and long coat he looked so English. All he needed was a pipe. She wanted to hug him, but she knew he wouldn't wrap his arms around her in return. A hug with only one participant is a lonely thing.

"Where are we going?"

"I was hoping you could offer a suggestion, since you know the town a little better than I do." She absently mindedly began buttoning his coat. She noticed one button didn't match the others. It hit her that was the same coat he had since she was five.

"Grandpa has this shirt that he wore in the fifties. It's pink. Grandma says that was the shirt that he picked her up in on their first date."

He acted as if he did not hear that comment and as if she was not still holding onto his coat. "There's this sushi place…."

"You know I cannot stand the idea of raw fish."

He smirked, she left him an opportunity. He faked his best Southern accent. "Right, I don't know of any place that sells turnip greens and cornbread, along with fresh killed opossum."

She laughed despite herself. "Yankee. That was an awful attempt at an accent. How about we get in my car and drive around."

He stood looking at her car for five minutes. "You have a Mini Cooper with the Union Jack on the top."

"Yep."

"You're from Kentucky."

"Are we stating the obvious? Let's see, you have a cane, and a limp, and you….."

"Okay." That was the only moment in all their time together that she reminded him of himself. He liked that.

"I'll ride in it, but I refuse to sing "God Save the Queen."'

"Just so long as you don't sing, we're good." He sort of snorted a laugh.

They ended up getting a hotdog from a vendor and eating it in the park.

Neither of them liked small talk. So instead the majority of their lunch was spent in silence.

"I understand you're not good with relationships. I get it." She picked at the bread of her remaining hotdog while she looked at the small lake in front of them. "I don't blame you and I don't dislike you for it. I never have. I have a ton of family and I consider you part of it. They consider you part of it. Bob was like my father, but you are my father. I love you. I always will and I always have. I tried to convince myself when I was younger that it would be easier to hate you. I couldn't do it. So I tried to console myself with the fact that Uncle James would hug me or tell me bedtime stories. One time, I called him dad. He did not say anything just sort of smiled in a sad way. I don't want you to apologize. Okay, I just want us to be okay. I want you to be a good grandparent…."

"You're pregnant?"

"No, Dad, when I am someday." She continued as if there were no interruption.

"I want you to read my child bedtime stories, and give them hugs and make up stories about how you hurt your leg in a battle with a dragon. I am going to come over a lot, cook dinner for you and maybe even bring you lunch to your work. Basically, I'm gonna be around. A lot. Not just for holidays or school vacation. All the freaking time. Now, Daddy, don't let this scare you. You'll have fun. You may even want to hug me someday." She smiled and looked at him. She hit his knee and got up quickly.

"We had better go, I remember you telling me on the phone your boss can be a pain in the ass when she wants you to work."

When he got up and they were facing each other, he had a very serious look on his face when he asked, "Do you do laundry?"

She smiled, and realized that they would be okay; it just might take a little time. "Yes."

At the hospital Dr Robert Chase kept fingering the piece of paper that held her cell phone number. He smiled thinking about how she looked, with her dark brown hair and dark skin. And the way she gave him her number was sexy in a way. He could not get over how familiar her eyes looked though.

Foreman looked at his co worker and smiled. "What are you so happy about? I know House isn't here, but it is that good without him?" "It is isn't it?" He laughed.

"I met a girl."

"You always meet a girl."

"This girl's different."

"They're always different."

"Shut up Foreman."

He smiled again. "Where's Cameron?"

"In the Clinic."

"Still?"

"Yeah, she had this patient she wants House to look at. I think she's getting tests done."

"I hope it's not like the situation with the young woman who had cancer. Cameron needs to toughen up."

"At least she gives a damn."

"Are you saying I don't?" Foreman put down the journal he was reading and looked at Chase.

"No, I was referring to House."

"Geez, you guys just can't keep from talking about me. Am I going to have to start wearing less revealing clothes so you two won't be tempted by my physique and overall appearance?"

"Yeah, the limp's a real turn on."

Chase took the opportunity that Foreman provided with his comment to put the paper back in his pocket. He didn't like being ridiculed for being human.

"Yeah, it has just about the same effect as walking normally with a bad sense of humor."

Foreman rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "It looks like we get to leave on time today."

House took the bottle of pills from his pocket and took one. "Looks that way, unless of course Cameron's patient is actually interesting and she just doesn't want them to die."

Chase got up to leave the room. "Where are you going? I did not dismiss you."

"To the men's room. And you are not the Queen, if I were under the Queen, which I am not."

House smiled his sarcastic smile, "Right and I'm not American. Go ahead you can go, but be back soon and don't forget the hall pass." House tossed him the ball he kept on his desk.

Chase didn't know whether to thank him or not so he just left.

When he was a safe distance away from the door, Chase pulled the number out of his pocket and dialed it on his cell phone. He was a very happy man when he had a date for seven that night.

When Chase tossed the ball back at House, he watched as it dropped to the floor.

"What were you doing?"

"Using the bathroom."

"If you were, than this ball would not be here. There is no place to set it in the men's restroom, unless of course you put it in a urinal, in which case I don't want it. Or you weren't using the bathroom and you didn't have to put it down."

"I made a date, all right? I ran into a woman this afternoon, she gave me her number and we have a bloody date."

"And you say you're not English."

Chase was two seconds away from physical action when Cameron came into the room.

"It's a bacterial infection, the antibiotics are working."

Foreman got up and took his lab coat off. "Guess we can leave then."

Chase grabbed his coat from the rack and stormed out of the office.

"What's wrong with him?" House took another Vicodin before answering her.

"Gets testy this time of month."


	3. The Dinner and what Followed

I do not own House M.D.

Chapter 3

The Dinner and what Followed

"You told me over the phone your name was Izzy. Is that short for Isabelle?" Dr Chase asked while looking at his dinner companion and then taking a sip of wine.

"Close, Isabella. My mom said she wanted to give me an exotic name because every time she called me she would think of something beautiful."

"What did your dad want to name you?" She weakly smiled and played with the food on her plate.

"I don't know, I don't think he cared all that much." She looked back up at him and noticed how concerned he looked. She found that to be incredibly attractive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. My dad wasn't all that great either."

"No, don't be sorry. I love my dad. I do, he's just different; incredibly different, and difficult to understand. I think there are only two people who have understood him, and I'm surprised they never killed him."

He nodded empathetically, "Difficult people are a pain in the ass."

"A royal pain."

"I work for a pain in the ass. I don't know, I try to understand him, you know, but it's difficult, like you said."

"I bet you're a good Doctor, why don't you quit?"

"Because he's so damn good. This fellowship could get me in anywhere."

"My dad's known to be one of the best Doctors alive. I don't know how any one would be strong enough to work for him."

"Really?" It was at that exact moment Chase knew why her eyes looked so familiar. All the color drained from his face before he asked, "What's your last name?"

"House, why?"

"Oh God."

"Robert, what is it? Are you okay? Oh, God, you work for him don't you? He's the royal pain in the ass. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's just if he knew about this, he would make sarcastic comments and never let either me or you hear the end of it."

Isabella really liked this guy, he never once during the course of their dinner make a boorish comment or visibly look down her dress. She knew what would be the best course of action, and no matter how hot she thought he was, she would take it.

"Well, you can just take me home, and we can pretend that this never happened. Dad never has to know a thing. Okay?"

Chase felt extremely guilty at that moment. Even though he had only met her that day, he thought he liked her, and he definitely wanted to go on another date. He looked at her sad smile and thought: 'to hell with House'.

"No, that's not fair. I think I may like you, as juvenile as that sounds. We should just let this thing happen naturally, whatever naturally may be."

"Okay, but if things do happen naturally, I think we should keep them between ourselves." He nodded. "It adds a forbidden element if nothing else." She smirked and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you know James Wilson?"

"Yeah, House's best friend and he's a colleague of sorts."

"I call him Uncle James. I love that man so much."

"He's a good person."

"He'd have to be to put up with dad that long."

"Yeah. Did you move out here for him, House I mean? I noticed all the unpacked boxes in your apartment."

"He was one of the benefits, I guess. I'm a writer and my publisher is in New York. I'm closer here than I was in Kentucky."

"You're a writer, that's amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and wondered how the rest of the evening would go.

----------------------------------------

She smiled when she felt his arm around her and snuggled into his embrace. She stayed that way for a few minutes before she carefully released his hold of her and slipped on her robe to go make breakfast.

"Good morning." She said, smiling as he stumbled his way into the living room clad only in his boxers.

"Morning." He smiled back.

She handed him a cup of coffee.

"Mmm, thank you." He kissed her before she could leave.

"I made pancakes; you look like you would like pancakes." 

"I do." They sat down at her little table and ate; both of them thinking about what this relationship would mean.

"I can't wear the same clothes to work I wore yesterday. Foreman, Wilson, Cameron and House would be all over me."

Izzy smiled, I can iron your pants and jacket for you. I have some shirts I bought for Uncle James for Christmas, you can have one of those, they're in a box marked 'X-mas presents'."

He looked at how sexy she looked wrapped in a towel and seriously thought about skipping work that day.

He thought better of it and began looking for the box.

"You didn't change for our date?" She asked while waiting for the iron to heat up.

He laughed, "Sorry, I had to run a few errands after work."

He found the box and went through the shirts. "Any one in particular you really don't want to give him?"

"Umm, the lavender one, I forgot he didn't like that color." Chase took it out and put the others back in the box.

She handed him his pants and jacket. "Thank you." He put them on right in front of her and went to her room to grab his keys and wallet.

"Bye, Izzy, I'll call you later, okay?" She nodded, he kissed her, and then he left.

-------------------------

Chase made it seconds before House showed up. He sat down in his chair, still out of breath from running from his car to the hospital.

"Date went well last night, I take it?" Foreman laughed. Chase didn't say anything.

"Good morning team! Today we have no case, which means there's irritability and extra Vicodin in the forecast."

Cameron handed him a cup of coffee. "Did you make this especially for me? Did Wilson get a moment alone with it?"

"Uh, no I don't think so." Cameron looked confused.

House looked at Chase, mainly because he was being too quiet.

"Stand up." He reluctantly did so.

"You're wearing the same pants you wore yesterday. But not the same shirt, which means you're trying to hide the fact you slept at someone's house last night, which means you slept at a man's house because you're wearing a different shirt. Chase, are you gay? You could be the other token minority." He faked a sincere look.

"No, I wore the same pants because all my other pants are at the dry cleaner's."

"Hum, laundry that reminds me." House limped his way back into his part of the office.

Chase left to go see Wilson.

"Wilson?"

"Hum? Dr Chase, come in."

Wilson put aside his stack of papers so he could see the man sitting across from him.

"You know House's daughter, right?"

Wilson looked confused, "You do?"

"We went on a date last night, and I really like her, I want to see her again, but I don't know how to handle House."

"Wait, you went on a date with Izzy? When did you meet her?"

"Yesterday, she ran into me on my way back from the clinic."

"And you already had a date with her? Did you…." Wilson couldn't finish the question, she was like his daughter, it was too embarrassing.

"Yeah, and neither of us want to tell House about our relationship, he'll make both our lives hell."

Wilson rubbed his temples, he knew about Chase's history with women. "I may have not been the best person to talk to about this; I love Izzy, a lot."

"I don't want to hurt her Wilson, I'm trying to keep from doing that, now will you please tell me how to keep House off the scent?"

"You can't."


	4. How to Keep a Secret Part I

As much as I would enjoy it, I do not own House M.D.

Chapter 4

How to keep a Secret

Part I

Isabella took a break from her unpacking to answer her cell phone. The caller ID said 'Uncle James', she smiled.

"Hello, Dr Wilson." She said playfully, plopping down on the couch anticipating a long conversation.

"You slept with Chase?" She sat straight up, expecting anything but that question.

"What? Who? …. Oh crap. Does Dad know?"

Dr Wilson sat back in his chair instantly regretting the way he phrased that statement/question. He wondered why he cared so much anyway, she wasn't his daughter. He did love her though, despite the fact they weren't related by blood.

"No, but you know he will find out. He's like one of those hounds, once he gets a scent."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"You know he has a reputation, Izzy." She smiled and sat back on the sofa, he cared, and that was all.

"Does he? I would think it would be hard to be that gorgeous and not have a reputation."

Dr Wilson colored. She smiled, imagining what his face would look like.

"Dad called me earlier. He wants me to do his laundry. I agreed only if he let me make him supper, and eat it with me." She sort of snorted a laugh, realizing that would only not be a given with her father. "I want you to come. I know why you didn't come to lunch with us yesterday and I appreciate that, but I want you to come tonight."

"All right. Southern style I suppose."

"Of course. Did Robert tell you?"

"Yeah, he umm, came in my office asking me to help you two keep your relationship hidden from House."

Relationship. She liked the sound of that. She couldn't quite judge if he was the one night stand type, and maybe he was, but it sounded like he wasn't going to be that way with her.

--------------------------------------

House picked up the unknown food on the end of his fork and stared at it. "Is this only edible where you come from?"

"Yes, Daddy, that's our sole sustenance on Venus." House smirked; he liked this new sarcastic daughter of his.

"I think it's very good, Izzy."

"Thank you, Uncle James." House mocked him again.

"They're mustard and collard greens by the way."

"I knew that."

"No you didn't, House."

She thought it was funny how they called each other by their last names. She thought Robert looked more like a Chase than a Robert and thinking about him made her smile, which House noticed.

"What?"

She let her eyes meet his. "What, what?"

"You smiled."

She cocked her head and playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, "Are we playing that stating the obvious game again? Ok, I'm game. You never smile."

House looked annoyed, "Were you thinking about your doofus boyfriend back home with a camouflage hat and enough teeth to count to five?"

"Ten, and no."

"What were you thinking about?"

She knew she had to make him shut up before she got so annoyed that she yelled out exactly what she was thinking about in a moment of frustration. And she knew just the tool to use, albeit it may have been the tiniest bit mean.

"I was thinking about inviting Grandma and Grandpa to see my condo, and just visit, I haven't seen them in a while." Immediately after she said that she got up and began to clear the dishes. House grabbed his cane and followed her. Wilson sighed and put his face in his hands; readying himself for anything.

"I hope you mean your mother's parents, because I sure as hell am not going to sit through another God-forsaken meal with that….."

She turned around and put her hand on his stubbly face, "Of course I meant Mama's parents Daddy, I know how you feel about yours." He was left speechless and she smiled as she went back to the table to collect more dishes. Wilson half way smiled with disbelief as she winked at him.

----------------------------

Dr Robert Chase held the phone in his hand wondering if it was too soon to call her. He did sleep with her last night, but he didn't want to seem too anxious. He finally decided that the dating games could go to hell and he would call her.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, this is Ch….Robert. From last night?" He thought that was the dumbest thing he had ever said. Of course she remembered him.

She smiled and covered the mouthpiece of her phone. "If you two gentlemen will excuse me, I have to take this." They both nodded as she made her way from a space on the couch to her father's bedroom.

"Hey, how are you?" She laid down on the bed.

He was glad she did not make a big deal out of his momentary stupidity. "Great. I told Wilson about us, I hope you're not angry."

"No, I understand why you did. He told me that you did. I think it made me like you more."

He smiled and felt instantly at ease. He laid back on his couch. "I'm glad, I'll try to keep doing things that make you like me more."

She felt like she was in high school again, talking to one of her boyfriends on the phone; neither of them not wanting to hang up first, the idea made her laugh.

"What?" He asked playfully.

"I was just thinking about how stupid I used to be." She rolled over and noticed how her father had no pictures on his nightstand. She decided to bring one of her and one of Wilson and put them there.

"I think everybody used to be stupid. I guess I still am at times."

"Yeah, me too. You can never underestimate the stupidity of the human race."

"I like that."

"Thanks. Grandpa always did."

"Tell me about your family." Just as she was about to go into a long narrative, she felt someone looking at her.

"House is getting suspicious. I'll tell him you're talking to your mom."

"Thanks Uncle James." He waved as he left the room.

"Can I call you back later tonight? I'm at Dad's and apparently I've been gone too long."

"Sure."

"Okay, I promise it won't be too long. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and went back to the living room.

"How's Sarah?"

"Fine Dad, thanks for asking. She was worried about me. She asked if you were the same sarcastic son of a bitch you always were."

"What did you say?"

She smirked, "What do you think I said?"

He made his sarcastic puppy dog face, "That I was the sweetest, kindest, most loving man that ever lived."

"That is what I said, but when the high from the wishful thinking wore off I told her the truth. I said that I didn't think you were, but many would disagree with me." She quickly got up.

"I need to be getting home now. More unpacking."

She wasn't quite sure how to leave. She didn't know whether to make any physical contact with him or not. She finally decided to kiss his cheek, he was surprised but he didn't protest. "Bye Daddy. I'll call you soon."

"Bye."

Dr Wilson got up from the couch, "I'll walk you to your car." He helped her with her coat and then they both walked out the door.

"Thank you, for everything with this." They were standing outside her car; she was playing with the keys in her hand.

"It will all blow up Izzy, you know that. It always does. House will inevitably be an ass, you'll cry, he'll take more Vicodin downed with whiskey, and Chase….. well, God only knows what Chase will do."

"It will blow up. I know that, Robert knows that. But if we always think about what will happen, we will never learn to live in the present. I like this guy Uncle James. And when Dad finds out, the only thing I will be upset about is the fact that Dad will make his life hell."

"Mine too." She smiled and put her keys in her pocket so she could cup his face in her hands.

"Dad would be dead without you. He knows your breaking point, he won't go past it." He put his hands on hers.

"You're right. Don't worry about me. I'll keep up this farce as long as you two are able to. Are you even sure you're in a relationship?"

"I wasn't until you told me he came he see you." He pulled her hands away from his face and just held them.

"Be careful Izzy."

She kissed him on the cheek and freed her hands to get in her car. "I will be. Good Night."

"Good Night." He watched her car disappear before he went back inside.

-----------------------------

When she got home, she settled on the couch and called him.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to hear about my immediate family, or all of them? I'm warning you, the latter could take a while." He smiled and changed his position on the bed.

"All of them."

He noticed it was 4 A.M. when they finally hung up. He laid there thinking for another hour before sleep found him.


	5. How to Keep a Secret Part II

I do not own House M.D.

Chapter 5

How to Keep a Secret

Part II

Isabella House and Robert Chase were watching a movie on his couch when she looked at him. "Would you be offended if I said you didn't look like a Robert?"

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Not really." He laughed, "You know, really I'm not used to being called that anymore. What would you like to call me? What do I look like?"

"Hum, I suppose I couldn't call you an Aussie stud in public. And it's too long for private. What about Chase?"

"That's fine, I'm used to Chase." He looked at her and ran his forefinger along her jaw line. "Would you be offended if I said the name Izzy reminded me of a little red-headed girl with freckles?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "No, what name would make you think of me?"

"Everything makes me think of you. As for names though, what about Bella?"

"I love that." She turned back to the TV and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers.

It has been two weeks since their first date and they were somehow able to keep their relationship a secret. It was work though, making sure nothing slipped in informal and formal conversation. Chase and Isabella both secretly wished it would be found out.

----------------------------

Dr House was sitting in his office chair twirling the cane Izzy just gave him. She asked her grandfather to carve it for him and House had to admit it was beautiful. He went to her condo the previous night to surprise her by letting her make dinner for him but she wasn't there. He talked to her earlier that day and she didn't mention going anywhere. He figured if anyone knew Wilson would.

"Wilson?"

"I have a patient in five minutes House."

"Be a good Doctor for once, keep them waiting."

"What do you want?"

"Where was Izzy last night?"

Wilson looked up from his desk, "How would I know?"

"Well, she tells you everything, I think. When did she win that spelling bee thing?"

"Third grade. She didn't tell me about going out last night."

House pretended to look reflective. "I guess I'm just going to have to get her to come here and ask her myself."

"Can't you just call her?"

"Doesn't have the same effect. And it's impersonal."

House limped back to his office.

-----------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabella."

"Are you drunk, Daddy? It's ten o' clock in the morning."

"No."

"Vicodin, right?"

"Nope, no clinic duty today."

"You have a case?" She tried not to sound upset when she asked that, but she hated when they had a case because Chase was so busy.

"Nope, Cuddy's out of town."

"You and Uncle James planning on throwing a big party with a lot of booze and fun legal drugs?"

"We were planning on it, but Amber couldn't make an appearance. Can't have a party without her. I need you to bring lunch. Forgot mine."

"You know full well you don't ever pack a lunch. Do what you always do, get Uncle James to buy it for you. I have to work."

"You don't work."

"Right, the money fairies just magically make a deposit in my bank account."

"I mean you don't have a fixed schedule."

"Neither do Doctors."

"Not the same. Anyway, lunch? Wilson has a confrencey thing. You said you'd be around."

"It's amazing how my words come to bite me in the ass."

"What time will you be here?"

"One o'clock. Don't expect anything spectacular. You might get tuna, if you're lucky."

She hung up and sighed.

---------------------------

He smiled when he saw her come towards the office. She opened the door and plopped the brown paper sack on his desk.

"Ham sandwich, an apple, and a chocolate pudding."

"Thanks." She turned around to leave.

"Wait, eat with me."

"I need to work."

"What do you do all the time? I know you're done unpacking."

In order to avoid the question, she put her purse down and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Why have you taken an interest in me all the sudden?"

House pretended to look hurt. "You're my daughter aren't you?"

She wanted to say something cruel, but she held her tongue. Right then, House's team came through his office door.

"House, we….." Cameron started, before seeing the woman in the chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor."

Isabella smiled at the three, but kept her eyes on a bewildered Chase. He had never seen her interact with House before, so it was easy to separate them, but when he saw them together, it was weird.

"It alright, I was just leaving." She said, getting up from her chair.

"No she wasn't." House had somehow managed to get up and grab her arm.

"Do we have a case?"

"No, we just came to ask if we could leave early."

"You came together? And you're the spokesperson because you look best in a miniskirt?"

"Daddy, I can't believe someone hasn't sued your ass for sexual harassment."

Cameron and Foreman dropped their jaws when the term 'daddy' was used. Chase pretended to look surprised.

House wasn't expecting her to do that, but they would have figured it out sooner or later. "Doctors Foreman, Cameron, and Chase, this is my daughter, Isabella." Foreman and Chase nodded, Cameron stuck out her hand.

"Allison Cameron." Izzy shook it. "Nice to meet you. Dr House never mentioned he had a daughter." She didn't mean to let it come out like that. "I mean he…."

"I know, it's alright. I didn't expect him to."

"You guys can leave now, go on." House dismissed them with a wave of his cane. "Shoo."

They obediently went into their office to take off their lab coats and collect their things. When Izzy saw them leave she excused herself to the bathroom.

She saw Chase's back going down the stairs.

"Chase!" He stopped, turned around and smiled.

They walked to the landing together and when they stopped, he kissed her. While they were still kissing, she led them over to the wall where they wouldn't be as easily seen.

"I was hoping you would follow me. I took the stairs because Cameron and Foreman took the elevator." He stopped talking and kissed her again. "What are you doing tonight?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I have a couple ideas." He began kissing her neck.

"I'll try to get out of this as quick as I can. He wanted to talk with me for some reason." She found it hard to talk so she led his face to her own and kissed his lips before breaking away.

"Alright. Come over when you can." He kissed her once more before continuing down the steps.

"You need more fiber." House said, taking a big bite out of his apple and pointing it at her.

She rolled her eyes and resumed her seat.

"Dad, I really need to go."

"Apparently."

"Dad."

"Okay, okay. Geez. Testy aren't you? Are you dating a woman?"

"What? No!"

"Where were you last night and why didn't you tell Wilson?"

She scrunched up her face in confusion. "I went out. I don't tell Uncle James everything."

"Yes you do. Where is out?"

She didn't know what to say.

House was trying to read her. "Or did you tell him, and he's not telling me. What would both of you keep from me?" His face contorted as if he had just smelled a rat that had been dead for a year, "You're not together are you?"

"God, Daddy, No! Oh my God, that's disgusting. You're sick."

"What am I supposed to think? You and Wilson are keeping something from me, probably because you think it's for my own good. Nothing Wilson keeps from me is for my own good, he only thinks it is."

"Daddy, drop it. We are not keeping anything from you. This is not some conspiracy. Okay? You watch too many soap operas. By the way how is Jason?"

"You cannot change the subject by cleverly asking me about General Hospital, which you are making me miss by the way. You know I'll find out."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Daddy."

House limped over to the other side of the office and began writing her 'symptoms' on the white board.

-----------------------------

He opened the door before she even knocked. She put her purse and coat on the rack before looking at him.

"How'd it go with House?"

"He's infuriating and exhausting. But at least we have some form of a relationship. He is positive that Uncle James and I are hiding something from him." She made a disgusted face before she added, "He actually asked if we were together."

"You and Wilson? Only House's mind could come up with that."

"Yeah." She looked at him with a playful smirk. "I think we left something unfinished at the hospital."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into him, "I hate leaving something undone."


	6. Diagnosis

I do not own House M.D.

Chapter 6

Diagnosis

Cameron was the first one to arrive at the hospital and see House lying on the floor, white board marker in hand.

"House!" She ran over to him.

"What?" He asked grumpily opening his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." She sat on the floor beside him and looked up at the white board. "We have a case?"

He grabbed his cane and slowly got up, Cameron followed. "Umm, yeah."

She went over to look at the symptoms. 'Secrecy, Busyness, Unavailability, absurd confidant, strangely sarcastic.' "Is this a medical case?"

"No. Coffee?"

She obediently went to the coffee maker and started the coffee making process. She wanted to ask him about his daughter, and she thought now was a good of time as any.

"How old is she?"

House did not want to answer questions about her, but he thought he might be able to get something in return.

"I know how you like to be all up in my personal business, so here's you an offer. You ask me a question, then I ask you one. You have to answer like a typical twenty five year old woman. That's the answer to your first question. Now mine. Why would said woman not tell her father what she was doing?"

"Because she didn't want aforementioned father to meddle and/or judge." Cameron smiled. "What's her mother's name?"

"Sarah. Why would she tell Wilson something and not me?"

"Because he's more understanding. Did you love Sarah?"

"No. But why would Wilson keep it from me?"

"To protect her. Where's she from?"

"Kentucky. Protect her from what?"

"Ridicule. What does she do?"

"Writes. What would I ridicule her for?"

"I don't know. Does she have any siblings?"

"Not an answer. What did she do two nights ago that she told Wilson about and that I would ridicule her for?"

"Go on a date. Does she have any siblings?"

"From her mother, yes, five, from me, no. Why would she not tell me she was going on a date?"

Cameron shook her head and poured them coffee, "I don't know House, unless she was embarrassed about it." House took his coffee and left the office.

---------------------------

"What's on the board?" Foreman asked as he and Chase got to work.

"House is trying to figure out what his daughter is keeping from him."

Chase's stomach knotted up. Foreman laughed. "He needs help." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the paper.

"I wonder why he never mentioned he had a daughter before." Cameron mused.

"Because he's a selfish bastard."

"That doesn't explain everything Foreman."

"With House, it pretty much does." Both Cameron and Foreman noticed how uncomfortable Chase looked.

Cameron reached out and put her hand on his, "Are you okay?" He wanted to tell them, he needed to tell someone. He thought about Wilson and excused himself.

-----------------------

"What are you not telling me?" House asked as he barged into his friend's office.

"You do realize that I have other things to do besides indulge your every whim?"

House sat down in the chair opposite and tried to look sincere. "I know you won't believe me, but I actually care about her, I just want to know what she's been doing."

"That's not caring, that's being curious."

"Damn it Wilson, just tell me." He slammed his cane on the floor for effect just as Chase opened the door.

"House is….." Before he could finish he saw the man himself.

"House is what?" House cocked his head towards the young Doctor and gave a look that expected an answer.

"I came to talk to Wilson."

"About me."

"Right."

"Ergo, you should talk to me about me."

"No."

House pulled his pills from his pocket and took two.

"You came to talk to Wilson about me, I came to talk to Wilson about someone else." House looked at Chase and smirked. "You have your lab coat on, therefore you've been in the office. Cameron told you about our conversation because she couldn't help herself, then you came to talk to Wilson. Why?"

"To tell him that you've completely lost it."

"No, you were never that close with Wilson. You share something, what? I would say a woman, knowing you two's history. Or maybe you decided to hell with women and to become lifetime partners. Do I need to buy a tux and a plane ticket to Massachusetts?"

"Yes, the ceremony's in June. Should I put you down for chicken or fish, or would you prefer hay like the rest of your kind?" Wilson said as he looked at his impossible friend.

"Are you saying I'm a horse?"

"I'm saying you're an ass."

Chase felt uncomfortable just standing there, so he took the chair next to House.

House knew what they shared, the pieces fit, he just couldn't find the right way to bring it up. He started twirling his cane on the floor and asked as he watched it. "How did you meet her?"

Chase didn't expect anything less. "In the hospital, she ran into me." The memory made him smile.

"How long?"

"Almost three weeks." House nodded and left Wilson's office.

"You better call her Chase, before he does."

"Alright, thank you Wilson." Chase left, leaving a relieved and somewhat fearful Dr Wilson behind.

----------------------

Isabella House sat looking at her laptop hoping for inspiration. When her phone rung she felt relieved. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey sexy. If you were a woman whose sister had just been murdered would you try to avenge your sister's death or fall hopelessly in love with the detective?"

"Um…Both?"

"I like that."

"Look, House knows. He figured it out, I'm sorry."

She didn't know how to feel or respond. She was relieved but knew that relief was like the calm before the storm.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you, I know you can handle him, but he is an ass. Chase I am sorry."

"No, Bella, don't be. It's not your fault anymore than it's mine. We shouldn't have to keep this a secret anyway, it's stupid. I like you by God, and I'll be damned if House gets in the way of it."

She smiled. "I like you too. We'll handle him. We'll take his cane if everything else fails."

"Good idea. I have to go, I'll call you later. I just wanted to let you know before Hurricane Greg sweeps through."

"Alright, thanks. Good bye."

"Bye." Chase closed his phone and sighed loudly. He then made his way back to the office.

--------------------------

"Ah, the prodigal fellow has returned. Sorry, no fattened calf, settle for coffee?" Chase slowly took the cup from House, wondering if it had been dosed.

"Thanks." He noticed everything was gone from the white board. He had his diagnosis.

Cameron and Foreman were looking at the two men wondering what was going on. Foreman decided he didn't care, although he knew he did. Cameron wanted to ask more questions but didn't dare do it in front of others. Chase secretly tried to smell his coffee. House noticed, of course.

"You can ask them, nothing weird is in there." Chase looked at Cameron, she nodded her head. He took a sip.

House sat down with his fellows and once again began twirling his cane. He wasn't sure what to do or how he felt. He could ridicule her and him, make off color jokes, but that would just be proving them right. He decided proving them wrong would be more fun. And perhaps, advantageous.

"Dr Chase, can I see you in my office?' House quickly got up and hobbled into his office, a puzzled Chase followed.

Once they were seated House dialed his daughter. He put the phone on loudspeaker. Chase looked at the floor.

Izzy answered fearing the worst. "Hey Dad."

"So, Izzy, whatcha doing tonight?"

"Well, Daddy, I was going to write, why, what do you want me to do tonight?"

"Have dinner with me, Chase, and Wilson." Chase looked at House, and Izzy went through the words again in her head.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Wilson can cook at my place."

"Daddy, don't make Uncle James cook. I promised you two dinner at my house, let's do it that way. Okay?"

House smiled. "Okay."

Chase felt bad about House conning her into cooking. "Bella, House will let me off early and I'll come help you."

She somehow knew he was listening. "Thank you, I'd like that. Daddy, you and Uncle James be here at eight. Chase, come when you can. Goodbye gentlemen." She hung up and smiled.

House picked the phone up and then hung it back. "She calls you Chase?" Chase didn't know whether to get in a sarcastic comment, or let things continue the way they were, strange. He decided to go with the latter.

"Yeah, she said I didn't look like a Robert."

"Why did you assume I was going to let you off early?"

"Because you conned her into making dinner for four people. I thought it was the least you could do." He smiled.

"Go on. Get out of here. I'll see you at eight. I'll tell Cuddy you had to get a test."

"Thanks."


	7. Yet Another Dinner

I do not own House M.D.

_Thank you so much for reviewing! _

Chapter 7

Yet Another Dinner

Isabella House decided to wait for Chase to go to the store. She was hoping to get in a few more pages before he got there. She had no such luck. She heard him knock at the door and she decided he needed a key.

"Hey!" She said opening the door. He kissed her on the cheek before he began taking off his coat.

"Stop!"

"What?" He asked startled. She laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, we need to go to the store." She grabbed her coat off the rack and ushered him back outside.

"My car or yours?" He looked at them, secretly hoping she would drive.

"Mine."

-----------------------------

Wilson met House in Exam room 1. The little TV was barely audible. Wilson sat down next to his friend and waited for a commercial. When there was one, House turned to him.

"Hello Jimmy boy, want to go to dinner?"

"Are you buying?"

"Nope, free of charge. Izzy's cooking."

"Really? She's still speaking to you after you ridiculed her unmercifully and fired her boyfriend? Where is Chase?"

"Helping Izzy cook dinner, I let him off early."

Wilson really wanted to feel his friend's forehead. "Are you okay House, how many Vicodin did we have today?"

"We didn't have any more than usual. I, however, took two."

"The entire day?"

"Yep."

Wilson crinkled his forehead in utter confusion. "What time does she want me to be there?"

"She wants us to be there at eight. I figured you could pick me up, I plan on drinking. You know, be responsible, DD and all."

Wilson nodded and stood up.

"Oh and be sure to pick up some flowers and a bottle of wine from us."

He rolled his eyes, nodded his head, and went out the door almost all at the same time.

---------------------------------

"So what are we making?"

"Chili, cornbread, and a Greek salad. That's kinda strange isn't it?"

"Kinda."

"Do you want something else?" The way she asked him wasn't accusatory at all, it was genuine, sincere. She looked at him in anticipation.

"No, no matter how strange it sounds, I'm sure it will be good."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She linked her arm through his and they walked through the store with him carrying the basket.

-------------------------------------

At eight o'five the doorbell rang and Chase went to answer it.

"Hello Dr Wilson, House."

"Hello Chase." Wilson smiled, flowers and wine in hand. "Is Izzy in the kitchen?" Chase nodded. Wilson went in search.

"House."

"Hum, maybe I should call you Robbie in revelation of our new found relationship."

"You could, but by doing so, you would force me to call you Greggie." Chase closed the door, took his coat and put it on the rack.

"Chase it is!"

Isabella came into the living room with a vase full of the flowers and Wilson following behind.

"Hello Daddy." She put the flowers on the coffee table and went to her father. "Are you happy now that you have your diagnosis?"

He smirked. "Yeah. Are you unhappy because you couldn't hide the symptoms?"

"No. Thank you for the flowers and the wine. Uncle James said you picked them out. He's a good man Daddy, don't lose him." She kissed her father on the cheek and took Chase's hand. "Come along, chili's getting cold. And it is way below you to make a joke about that Dad."

House shrugged and spotted the liquor cabinet on the way. He took a pint of Jack Daniel's and followed.

Chase and Izzy both stared at House while they ate. They knew his current behavior was abnormal, Chase thought he must be up to something and Izzy wondered when he was going to explode. Wilson felt as if he were just along for the ride.

Halfway through dinner Chase couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you? You haven't made one sexual joke, attempted to embarrass Bella or me, nor have you threatened anyone." Chase leaned forward on the table and put his head in his hands. Izzy rubbed his back.

"Well, it's not because of a lack of material. Trust me, I have plenty. Been thinking about them ever since this morning. Damn good ones too. But, I have decided to be, what's that word, nice."

Chase removed his hands and looked at House intently. "You're never nice. You would run over a puppy if it got you to the adult video store faster. You're playing a game. Bella and I are playing pieces. I don't know what type of game, but I know it's a game. You can't be human, House." Chase didn't realize how much aggression he had for his boss. He did care about him, not like Cameron did, but he cared.

House pulled the bottle out of his pants' pocket and Izzy went to get glasses. When she came back she took the bottle from him. She poured a generous amount into each of the four glasses and handed them out. House and Chase emptied theirs a second later.

"Okie doke." When they put down their glasses she poured them more.

"Thanks Bella." She nodded and gave him the bottle when he grabbed it.

House felt like mocking him, but he knew that would get him no where. For some reason he felt extremely jealous of Chase. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he thought Izzy was there for him, and the Brit seemed to be taking his laundress away.

"How long have you been harboring these feelings Dr Chase?" House sat back in his chair, trying his best to imitate what he thought a psychiatrist would act like.

"What? That you're not human? I don't know." He was on his third glass of whiskey and the alcohol seemed to already be affecting him. Izzy felt they weren't on a level playing field. She went to get more liquor.

House felt he could use his claws since Izzy wasn't in the room. "I think you're a whimp, a whelp, a limp dishrag if you will."

"Why, because I don't fight? That's not being a whimp, its being smart. Men who use their fist to prove their power over another usually do so because they have to compensate for something else." Chase smirked and looked at House. "Like you."

Isabella handed her father a tall glass of tequila. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"You poison yourself everyday of your life Daddy, I don't help you any."

She heard.

Wilson sighed and took the bottle of wine. Isabella sat back down in her seat and finished her whiskey.

"No, you're a whimp because you won't stand up for yourself. For others, yeah, but forget about you. If you do, it's in some underhanded way." House finished his drink, and then poured some more. "She's like that too. Always has been. Lets every one walk right over her. Including me, and depending on who's the weaker of the two, you."

"Shut up." Wilson and Chase said at the same time.

"You proved my point. Thanks. Very helpful."

Isabella knew not to say anything she would regret and she hoped they would get drunk enough to forget everything. Two and a half hours later she knew she had gotten her wish. Chase and House had decided they could show who exactly was stronger by one out drinking the other. They passed out within five minutes of each other.

Wilson put his glass down. "Well, Isabella love, I'd guess I'd better be going home." Izzy bit back a smile as he tried to stand up and fished in his pockets for his keys. Once he got them, Izzy went over to him.

"I think I better take those Uncle James."

"Nope, need to go home."

She took the keys from his hands and held his face. "You need to go to bed." She pushed him into her guest bedroom and onto the bed. He resisted, but once he laid down he was almost immediately asleep. One down, two to go.

She decided to tackle House first. She pried the glass from his hands and lifted his head off the table. She then went to his back and wrapped her arms around his middle. Once he was out of his chair, she dragged him into the bedroom with Wilson. She put him on the other side of the bed and thought of something incredibly fun.

She made House lay on his stomach with his arm lying on Wilson's stomach. She then put Wilson's hand on House's hand. She decided to take a picture. She went back into her room to get her camera. She noticed Chase had somehow managed to make it into bed, albeit he was fully clothed. She decided she would declare him the winner in the morning. Once she had ten pictures of the lovebirds she felt satisfied.

She pulled the covers out from under Chase and started to take off his tie when he woke up and pulled her on top of him.

"Were you going to ravish me?"

"I think in your condition it would be called necrophilia."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Right." She rolled over next to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

He whispered "I love you" before he passed out for the second time. Izzy figured he would have told a raccoon he loved it. She kissed his lips softly anyway and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
